


Reach

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a bit cheesy, maybe a little cringey, tall maknae, the idea sounded better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Tzuyu is used to having to reach for things on high shelves, but today, she needs someone taller to help her.





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Tzuyu was used to having to reach high places. After all, despite being the maknae, she was the tallest out of her TWICE sisters. Whenever something was on a high shelf, Tzuyu had to reach it for them. She was constantly being called day and night in order to grab something too out of their reach. If it’s too high, just call Tzuyu. She never needed anybody’s help to reach something.

Until today.

Outstretching her arm as far as she could, standing on the very tips of her toes, Tzuyu reached for her silken scarf that was currently snagged to a barren tree branch. She had just bought it and was about to put it on, until a gust of wind kicked it up and out of her hands. The thing was so light, it floated easily amongst the draft and was now too high atop the tree.

Tzuyu pouted in frustration as even jumping didn’t bring her any closer to the darn thing. For the first time in her life, she felt helpless. Calling upon her fellow TWICE members would be pitiful, since half of them were like shrimps compared to her. Okay, maybe not _that dramatically smaller,_ but it sure felt that way in a situation like this.

“Hnnn…!” Tzuyu moaned, stomping her foot like a child about to cry. “Maybe I can use a stick—“ but there were no sticks to be found. “Ohhh… this is not fair!”

There weren’t many people out here in the park today, due to the freezing temperatures, but the passerbys that happened to be strolling around completely ignored the poor girl’s plight. What made matters worse is this was not the type of tree you could simply just climb up, evident from a few kites strung up around the higher branches.

Tzuyu wasn’t about to give up though. She started to pick up rocks and tried aiming at the branch it was snagged upon, hoping the force of the hit would break it free. The idea wasn’t working very well, not to mention Tzuyu didn’t have the best aim.

The ruckus of sounds created from Tzuyu’s poor attempt caught the attention of a young man named Choi Junhong, hair dyed blonde, whom was out walking his Pomeranian. He stopped and watched as Tzuyu continued to throw rocks to free her scarf. It was quite amusing, in all honesty. But he felt bad for her, so he came over.

“Excuse me?”

“Huh?” Tzuyu, about to throw another rock, stopped and turned around to see the blonde standing there at a bit of a distance.

“Do you want some help?” he offered.

Tzuyu, a bit wide eyed, simply nodded, lowering her hand but still clenching the rock.

The blonde came over, and Tzuyu had to look up at him because he was quite tall. He looked up at the branch with the scarf wrapped around it and pointed to it, which Tzuyu nodded to acknowledge it was hers.

Nodding back, Junhong bent down and picked up his Pomeranian with its red leash wrapped over his hand. “Can you hold my dog for a minute?”

Without even waiting for an answer, Junhong handed her the little fluff ball, to which Tzuyu—a bit taken aback—took into her arms. She and the dog looked up as Junhong reached for the scarf, outstretching his arm as far as he could. With a bit of a jump, he was able to pull it free with minimal damage. “Here you go.”

“Ah, thank you.” Tzuyu said, taking the scarf into her hand. “Oh, here’s your dog back.”

She tried handing him over, but the little brown fluff ball squirmed as if he didn’t want to leave. It squeaked, rubbing its head against her chest.

Junhong smiled. “Mochii must really like you.”

“Mochii?” Tzuyu gave the dog a pat on the head. “Cute name.”

“Would you like to play with him?” he offered.

A small smile curved upon her lips. She nodded softly, “Sure!”

The two trudged through the wide, grassy area of the park. Junhong took Mochii’s leash to allow him to run free. He handed Tzuyu a tennis ball so she could initiate a play of fetch.

Tzuyu tossed the ball, watching it fly a pretty good distance. Mochii excitedly ran after it, promptly running back to Tzuyu as soon as it was found for another round.

“Good boy,” she said, petting the happily panting Pomeranian. “Here. Again!”

She tossed the ball, and once again, Mochii dashed its way to find and retrieve it. Tzuyu giggled as she saw the little cutie searching for where it had landed.

“Mochii is very sweet.” Tzuyu said.

“Thank you.” Junhong laughed slightly. “Oh, I feel rude for not asking… but what’s your name? I’m Choi Junhong.”

“Chou Tzuyu.” she replied. “Thanks again for helping me. I’m not used to being unable to reach things. I always have to get stuff for my unnies.”

He nodded with understanding. “Being younger is hard. I’m the maknae of my group. Sometimes I get tired hearing the sound of my own name.”

“Ahahaha!” Tzuyu laughed, but with sympathy. “I’m a maknae, too. Yeah, it gets so annoying! Why must we be taken advantage of just because we’re younger?”

Her little rant was interrupted by Mochii pawing at her leg, wanting to go for another round. “Oh, you want to go again?”

The dog let out a little yelp, as if to respond “Yes!”

“Okay~” she bent down, picked up the ball, and threw it as far as she could. Standing up, she dusted herself off, and looked back at Junhong. “So, whose older anyway? I was born in 1999.”

Junhong laughed a little shyly. “1996.”

“Ohhh, so you’re _oppa_ then~” she said teasingly, adding a bit of a cute emphasis on the ‘oppa’ part.  “Thank you for being so kind to me today, Oppa~”

That caused him to throw his head back in laughter. Did she just _aegyo_ at him?

“Hm? What’s so funny?” she said in a mock pout. There certainly were advantages to being younger. She loosened her scarf and began wrapping it around her hand to try and look cuter.

Junhong continued laughing until a gust of wind suddenly blew through. The two instinctively covered their eyes to avoid any dust getting in them, but Tzuyu’s scarf once again got caught in the draft and snagged in a tree branch.

“Are you kidding me?!” she shouted.

“I’ll get it.” Junhong quickly ran to the tree where the scarf was snagged. However, even with jumping, he was unable to reach it.

“Ah, if you can’t reach it, then—“ Tzuyu was about to give up, until Junhong lifted Tzuyu up.

“Here, reach it!” he said.

“O-Okay…” she stuttered, a bit taken aback to be held up like this.

The extra boost was enough for her to reach the scarf. She waved it triumphantly as Junhong quickly set her down.

“Thank you so much again!” she bowed in gratitude, followed by the clapping of her hands. “That was quick thinking!”

“Hold onto it this time.” he advised, smiling.

She draped it over her shoulders, holding onto the ends in a dramatic pose. “Yes, _Oppa~”_

Her teasing aegyo was seriously killing him. Before he could properly react, he got a text notification. His expression fell when he read the message.

“Is it one of your hyungs?” Tzuyu questioned.

He sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Yeah. I have to get back and do something.”

“Ohh…” Tzuyu was a little disappointed. Just then, her phone sounded, also with a text message. “Ugh, Nayeon-unnie. Guess I have to go too. It was really nice meeting you, and Mochii too.”

Junhong smiled, attaching the leash back on Mochii’s collar. “Don’t lose your scarf again.”

“I won’t~”

The two waved and parted ways, going back to their respective homes. What a strange coincidence this was.

**Author's Note:**

> .... why did I write this? xD
> 
> Oh well, a gift for two of my friends! One whom is on here at AO3 (that I gifted this to) and the other DiamondMoon at AFF (edit: now has AO3 so I added her to the gifting).


End file.
